This research has a long term objective to fully develop a new dental restorative material which will be superior to non-metallic materials now in use. They are based upon polymeric resins that have the unique property of expansion or zero shrinkage when they are transformed from the liquid (uncured) to the solid (cured) state. The Phase I feasibility study will prepare the monomer in sufficient quantity to make and study prototype dental restorative formulations. Phase I will demonstrate that the formulations can cure at body temperature with zero shrinkage or even slight expansion. This will allow the development of materials for clinical trials in Phase II. Epolin is qualified to undertake this project. The company was founded to commercialize expanding polymers and has made superior adhesives, potting compounds, coatings and composite materials. Epolin has also made small quantities of the monomer proposed for this program. Preliminary academic studies show it to be a promising candidate. Other applications for this type of formulation are as cements for broken bones and for sealing metal hip bone ball and socket joints in place.